


Sugar and Spice and Everything not so Nice

by DeanwillgodownwiththisShip



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is Clarke's new Neighbour AU, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanwillgodownwiththisShip/pseuds/DeanwillgodownwiththisShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt "“I wanted to give you a warm welcome to the neighbourhood by baking you a cake but turns out you’re hella allergic to something I put in and you look like you're about to die holy shit I feel horrible. AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice and Everything not so Nice

 

Clarke Griffin was not what you would call a domestic goddess. She despised cleaning and she lived mostly on takeout because she couldn’t be bothered to cook, so no one was more surprised than her, when she decided to bake a cake for the new neighbours who had moved in yesterday. Her neighbourhood was a nice one, she was friends with most of the people on her street so she wanted to make the new neighbours feel as welcome as possible.

 

Okay, so maybe she’d binged watched a season of Masterchef last night and was inspired. It looked so simple when they did it, surely it couldn’t be that hard?

 

After a Google search for recipes and quick trip to the store, Clarke found herself in the kitchen with a bench top covered in various baking ingredients. If she was going to bake, she was going to fucking bake like pro. It may have been easier to buy a packet mix and start off easy, but Clarke Griffin never backed down from a challenge. She was going to make the most amazing cake and her new neighbours would be blown away by her insane baking skills.

 

The sudden desire to impress the new neighbours had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that one of them happened to be the most jaw-droppingly attractive man she’d ever laid eyes on.

 

Nothing to do with that at all.

 

She just wanted to learn a new skill that was all that was going on here.

 

Okay so maybe she’d stood at the window for longer than was strictly necessary yesterday as he’d unpacked the moving van, and if her eyes had lingered on his muscular torso covered by that sinfully tight t-shirt, that was no ones business but her own.

 

 

The recipe seemed fairly straightforward, put some ingredients in the bowl and mix them together. Clearly there was no real trick to this baking thing. The secret ingredient that was going to make this cake even more amazing was the hazelnuts. It was like going to be like Nutella.

But a cake.

 A Nutella cake.

 

Her neighbours were going to _love_ her.

 

* * *

 

 

Her kitchen was a mess and more than 70% of Clarke’s body was covered in flour but she was officially finished baking her first ever cake.

 

From _scratch._

She was a regular Martha freaking Stewart.

 

She’d even made icing for her cake and tried to tidy herself up a little while the cake cooled so that she at least looked semi presentable when officially met the neighbours.

 

 

It was time.

 

Clarke rang the doorbell, butterflies making their presence known in her stomach. She wasn’t a nervous person usually, but she really wanted to make a good impression.

 

The door opened to reveal an actual Greek God. She was serious; he was even more handsome up close. She was fascinated with the freckles dusting his face. She didn’t realise she had a thing for freckles until that very moment.

 

He coughed, lips tilting up in an amused smirk. That was when she realised she’d been standing there staring at him for about a minute.

 

“Cake!” she exclaimed, thrusting the cake forward.

 

_Cake? Seriously Clarke, that’s the best you could come up with. Pull yourself together girl._

She could hear her Raven’s voice in her head, her best friend berating her for being so socially inept in front of the gorgeous man.

 

She cleared her throat “uh sorry. I’m Clarke, I live next door. I made you a welcome to the neighbourhood cake.” She smiled sheepishly, hoping she hadn’t frightened the man off already.

 

She was rewarded with a bright smile which was _so_ not helping with her attempts at appearing unaffected by his good looks. “I’m Bellamy, nice to meet you.” He paused for a moment, “Would you like to come in and have some cake?”

 

 

Clarke’s heart sank when a beautiful brunette bounded down the stairs.

 

“Oooh cake! Awesome, that’s totally what I was in the mood for right now!” She told Clarke with a huge grin.

 

She was absolutely stunning, Clarke noted with disappointment, and she seemed genuinely lovely so Clarke wouldn’t even be able to hate her.

 

Her face must have betrayed her disappointment as Bellamy looked at her before saying “Clarke this is my _sister_ , Octavia.” He gave her a knowing look. “Octavia, this is our new neighbour, Clarke.”

 

 _Sister._ Awesome.

Bellamy cut them all a slice of cake, moaning appreciatively after taking a huge bite out of his piece.

 

Clarke almost choked on her piece. Trying discreetly to cough, the bastard knew exactly what he was doing to her.

 

The next sinful noise out of Bellamy’s mouth was cut off abruptly as he started coughing violently.

 

Clarke giggled, served him right for tormenting her.

 

The coughing didn’t stop. If he was trying to make a point that her cake was awful, Clarke was totally not buying it. He was loving it only seconds before! Besides, she’d tried the cake it and was freaking awesome.

 

Bellamy’s eyes widened in horror and he grabbed at his throat in panic.

 

“N-nuts!” He wheezed out before breaking into another fit of coughing, his face turning a dark shade of purple.

 

Octavia jumped up, clearly realising something that Clarke was yet to figure out.

 

“Clarke does this cake have nuts in it?”

 

Clarke nodded. “Hazelnuts, it was supposed to be like Nutella in a cake.” She muttered weakly.

 

“Shit!” Octavia swore, frantically searching through the closest boxes. “Of course the idiot decides to do this the ONE time I have no idea where the epipen is.”

 

 _Epipen?_ Clarke’s eyes widened in realisation. “He’s allergic to nuts isn’t he?”

 

_Shit, shit, shit! She’d killed the neighbour. Oh god he was going to die from her cooking. She was going to be the person who actually killed someone with their food._

 

“W-w-wallet” Bellamy rasped pointing to the kitchen table.

 

Clarke dove for the wallet, grabbing the epipen out and handing it to Octavia who quickly stabbed it into her brother’s leg. At once the panic in Bellamy’s eyes started to subside, each breath coming easier than the last.

 

Octavia sank down onto the closest chair “phew, that was a close one, hey big brother.”

 

 

Bellamy just nodded leaning against the counter with his eyes closed. Probably reliving the moment his entire life flashed before his eyes.

 

Clarke was _so_ never going to be invited back to their place.

 

 

“God I’m so sorry, I had no idea. Should I call an ambulance or something for you to get checked out? You know what I’ll let you guys handle that, I’m just going to go, get out of your hair for awhile.” She couldn’t stop; the words just kept coming out of her mouth. She needed to get out of there and fast.

 

She started backing slowly out of the room. Wait; was she supposed to take the cake with her?

 

That would be rude wouldn’t it? But she couldn’t leave it there; it almost killed the poor guy.

 

Fucking hell what was she going to do? Raven was going to have a fucking field day with this one.

 

She was leaving the cake. They could throw it out of burn it or whatever, it was up to them. You don’t give someone something and then take it away with you.

 

She waved weakly at Octavia before turning and attempting to flee the house, never to return.

 

“Clarke?” Bellamy called out after her.

 

She halted, terrified to turn around and face him.

 

“Do you want to grab dinner on Friday?” He asked.

 

“I almost _killed_ you!” She squeaked. “Do you have a death wish or something?”

 

He laughed. “I don’t know Clarke, there’s just something about you.” Bellamy paused and then winked.

 

“You literally took my breath away.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was not something that was supposed to be done today. Not even close to being on the To Do list. However I read the prompt and couldn't stop laughing and before I knew it I'd already written half a page. So here it is. Enjoy. 
> 
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr we can chat! My URL is blue-eyes-and-apple-pies :D


End file.
